Letters and Notes
by Harry'sGirl
Summary: Just some sent letters and odd notes left around by HP and friends. P.S. It's my old story brought back to life! Hope it still makes you laugh.
1. Dear Mum and Dad 1

Dear Mum and Dad,

I miss you... I wish you were here, things have been pretty rough this past year, but dad's got his best mate by his side once again. I love you both, I'm sure you know that; I'm not sure why I'm writing this. I'm just hoping to relieve stress I suppose with Voldemort coming back and Sirius dying and all… I wish this wasn't happening, I wish I could be like all the other kids my age and that's be with my parents and not worry about be murdered every day of my life. Sorry Mum, but you know it's true; I know it sounds bad, but I'll try my best to be strong like you Dad. I'll make you both proud, I'm not completely sure how I'm going to do that, but I will… I'll share your love with the others and Dad, I'll let Lupin know how much you miss him. I'll remind him of his days with you and Sirius. As for the others I'll help them remember you too and please help me remember as well. But I have to go; Aunt Petunia is at my door. Mum, please let her know you miss her and that you loved her very much, maybe then she'll be a bit more loving… But I love you both and miss you very much; I'll try to write again soon.

With Love your son,

Harry

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's sad or just not that great, I wrote this chapter at 5 A.M after not sleeping that much during the night, ****but uh...I hope you find it kind of sweet that Harry's letting his parent's know what's going on in his life. And yeah, I just looked at my clock and realized that I'll be at school in about 2 hours... *Sadness*******


	2. Dear Harry 1

Before I begin this letter I must tell you this: Not Bolded is Fred and **Bolded is George.**

Dear Harry,

We've heard that you've been having issues with that pain in the arse Malfoy lately, would you like us to send him something?** Maybe we could send him a 'box of chocolates' and instead it be puking pastilles?** Or maybe it could be our new burn ointment that actually makes you burn... ? **Can't we just have Mad Eye turn him into Ferret? Or maybe a Weasel,** **which do you prefer? Just let us know Harry if we need to put a 'special' order together, **yeah mate we're happy to help. You are our baby brother's best friend afterall, and that makes us your big brothers as well so it's our job to beat up those whom are giving you problems.** Well, Harry we've got to go... some newbie just dropped a tube of burn ointment and** then stepped on it, they might be on fire... Bye Harry.

Sincerely,

Fred **and George** **(Big Brothers)**

**P.S. Please do let us know Harry next time Malfoy bothers you or Ron for that matter, we'll be happy to send him an early Birthday Present...**


	3. Dear Fred and George 1

Dear Fred and George,

You guys crack me up! So thanks for that and I'm glad you guys see me as a little brother because I see you two as the older brothers I never had. As for Malfoy though, Ron and I took care of that at dinner last night; but nonetheless I must thank you for that love potion you gave me a few weeks ago. I put in Malfoy's pumpkin juice last night and guess who he fell in love with... Snape! Ron and I had to bolt to the Entrance Hall because we were trying not to laugh, but by the time dinner was over we were rolling around the Entrance Hall clutching our sides. It was SO damn funny watching Malfoy profess his love for Snape in front of everyone especially with Snape wearing his usual 'I'll kill you' scowl. But yeah...that was AMAZING! You guys need to send me a bit of everything in my next order because Ron wants to experiment and get Snape next. Not sure what we're goning to do, but when I get that big order of stuff from you, I'll know. So once again I thank you for your brilliant pranking minds and Ron says hi, as does Ginny. See ya guys.

Sincerely,

(The Prankster) Harry


	4. Dear Draco 1

Dear Draco,

Get over yourself! I don't like you! D= If you haven't noticed I'm going out with Ronald, so leave me the hell alone! The few "moments" we shared had been great, but I need a real relationship, not fling like you. I'm sorry Draco, You and I are only friends from here on out, okay? But if you keep it up with harassing me, I doubt we'll even be friends at that point…So from here on out we are friends; nothing more, nothing less. Okay?

Sincerely,

Get over yourself! (Hermione)


	5. Dear Luna 1

Dear Luna,

What the hell are Nargles? You keep talking about them, but what are they? You told us they live in mistletoe, but I can't find them, am I looking to hard or what? I wanna know! TELL ME! Come on Luna You have tooooooooo tell me! At least give me a hint, a clue, a bloody map would be nice!

Sincerely,

What the hell are Nargles? (Ron)


	6. Dear Fred and George 2

Dear Fred and George,

Alright guys! How are the Wheeze's going? I just saw the punching telescope upstairs, which by the way was hilarious. And Ron's told me about the Pottymouth, Rainbow tongue, and the Handsome Mate treats and whatnot. But you guys are the best and only investment I have ever made. Besides the bets Ron and I make between each other and some of the other housemates, those don't really count though. But, yeah thanks guys….you are the best brothers, I never had but wish I had!

Your Business/ Best mate,

Wishing you guys were my older brothers (Harry)

**A/NI got the Pottymouth treats from the story, Alphabetical by: Sara Holmes…..So thank you for the great idea and I hope you don't mind me barrowing it.**


	7. Dear Voldemort 1

Dear Voldemort,

Leave my best friend alone! What's he ever done to you anyway? Was it because he was born? Why can't you get on with your life (What you have left of one, that is) and move on…Take your snake and live in the Bahamas for all I care; get a tan, get a girlfriend, something! But please leave Harry alone, he's been through enough shit and so have you, I can tell. You don't want to fight anymore. At least I can hope you don't want to fight anymore that way I can keep my best friend in one piece. I know it's a pathetic want, but please just leave him alone.

Sincerely,

It's pathetic, I know (Ron Weasley)


	8. Dear Draco 2

Dear Draco,

Why are you such a git? I mean really? You are nothing but a pain in the ass git with his nose so far up in the air that I'm surprised you haven't drowned when it rains. Or the fact that you haven't been set to Pigfarts yet in a one-way rocket.

Why are you such a jerk to me, huh? Are you jealous? Because I am so Supermegafoxyawesomehot! Is that the real reason behind it all? And what about Ron, are you jealous of his Red Vines? How about Hermione? Is it because she actually studies? If that's what it is, you need to get a grip on reality my so totally not friend.

Well, I think I have wasted enough time here so…I'm gonna go talk to Cho Chang and play my guitar.

Sincerely (well not really),

Harry

**Author's Note: Alright so, it's a bit toward A Very Potter Musical in the style of things. But it's still Supermegafoxyawesomehot, right?**


	9. Dear Readers 1

Dear Readers,

I hope you continue to read this fanfic, it's a fun thing I try to keep up when I can't write on other stories or when I need inspiration for such things. I had this story posted earlier, but because some of the chapters were too short it was deleted by the admins. So here it is fixed up; there are some of the original chapters missing, but they were the extemely short ones and I could find anyway to continue them or build off of them.

I really do hope you like this fic, I enjoy writing it. When it was first up it was quite popular, I'll just have to recreate that this summer by writing more letters and notes. That should be fun :) Also if you guys have any requests on who should get the next letter I'll be happy to write. But later today I think I'll be able to add a few more actual chapters, now that summer is here I actually have time to write again. Yay!

Sincerely,

Harry's Girl


End file.
